Pour toujours
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Je te vois assis alors je ne peux m'empêcher de venir te voir alors que tu ma fais souffir. Je sais aujourd'hui je t'aime et toi aussi.


Titre: TOUJOURS

Résumé: La mort de Lionel Luther . Lex attend Clark.

Disclaimer: Rien ne me appartient .

L'aventure se passe dans le futur. Quand Lex et Superman sont ennemis.

«Désolé , je ne pouvais pas venir avant.»

La voix derrière mon dos me fait trembler. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu allais venir. Est-ce une erreur ? Je savais que c'était une erreur quand j'ai appelé, quand j'ai écouté ta voix au téléphone lorsque tu as accepté. Tu le savais aussi . Mais tu es ici et je suis ici . Tu me regardes avec un sourire sincère et plein de joie.

«Lex?»

Mon dieu ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu mon nom sortir de tes lèvres avec tant de douceur. Ce n'est pas comme tous ces jours où tu diriges vers moi toute ta rancœur et ton indifférence envers le monde.

«Je sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, ni s'il méritait ça...» Ma voix est cassée et sèche lorsque je parle sans détacher mon regard du tombeau qui se trouve devant moi.

«C'était ton père, Lex. C'est pour ça que tu es ici.»

J'unis ma main avec la tienne... Et quand finalement je te regarde, je désirais ne pas l'avoir fait. Ton visage est magnifique, plein de qualités et plein de préoccupations.

Tes yeux, mon dieu... Quand fût la dernière fois que j'ai vu tes yeux avec tant de tendresse? Tes lèvres qui semblent vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais tu ne sais pas quoi. Pour une fraction de seconde je peux me souvenir le goût de tes lèvres, quand nous étions seulement deux personnes dépendantes l'une de l'autre.

«Clark...»

«On va s'asseoir ...»

Je n'ai pas répondu et je commence à marcher . Mes jambes ne voulaient pas progresser. Tu le remarque et immédiatement tu viens entourer tes bras sur mon bassin.

Mon dieu, quelle sensation agréable...

On marche loin, on rencontre un grand arbre sous lequel nous nous asseyons. Je m'assois en premier mais en faisant attention de ne pas rompre le contact avec toi. Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas senti tant de chaleur. Tu t'assois à côté de moi et diminues la distance qui existait entre nous. Ton bras s'appuie sur moi et je me retrouve dans une position plus confortable : ma tête se pose sur ton torse musclé tout en écoutant ton cœur battre . Comme le mien. Tu poses ton menton sur ma tête et ton bras bouge de mon bassin jusqu'à mes épaules.

«Clark?»

«Oui ? »

Tu sembles nerveux, tes jambes s'agitent. J'essaie de lever mon visage mais tu m'en empêche, tu me demandes avec la pression de ton corps sur le mien.

«Merci d'être venu.»

Tu me serres plus fort encore. Je sens ta poitrine plein de tension. Mais je souris. Je souris parce que je sais que tu es entrain de rougir.

«Vraiment Clark, je ne pense pas que tu allais accepter.»

«Si j'avais pu te connaître mieux.»

«Sans commentaires.»

Il rit un instant calmement.

«Je ne te reproche rien Lex, je suis surpris moi-même.»

«Je suppose.»

Silence

«Clark, pourquoi es-tu venu?»

«Parce que tu me l'a demandé.»

«Depuis quand tu fais ce que je demande? Je suis Lex Luthor et toi Superman.»

«C'est différent...»

«En quoi?»

On ne peut pas oublier ces cinq années de sang, destruction et de mort que nous avons causé.

« En quoi?»

«Cette fois tu as besoin de moi. Vraiment besoin.»

Mes yeux sont humides parce que tes phrases sont vraies.

«Alors» c'est maintenant ou jamais « Si je te demande.»

«Lex tu es sûr de ce que tu veux?» Tu me regardes fixement.

«Oui»

«Tu veux être avec moi?»

«Je ne veux pas être seul, Clark. Ce n'est pas important si je suis entourer de gens, tu es le seul qui m'importe. Je t'aime»

Tu t'approches de moi et tu m'embrasses passionnément. Puis tu t'arrêtes et me dit

«Alors prends moi Lex . C'est pas ce que font les Luthor ? Ce qu'ils veulent ils l'obtiennent?»

«Toujours.»

Et nos lèvres se rencontrent encore. Tes bras bougent jusqu'à mon visage et me le caressent,

«Je t'aime..» Tu me murmures a mon oreille quelques secondes et nous reprenons notre baiser.


End file.
